


Perfect Day

by orphan_account



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Faeries - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Strawberries, Teasing, Wild Hunt, extreme fluff, it's so fluffy i'm going to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Today had been a good day, Mark thought, lying on his back and gazing up at the stars.





	Perfect Day

Today had been a good day, Mark thought, lying on his back and gazing up at the stars. The hunters had been woken up early by Gwyn’s horn. Mark arose sleepily, stretching out his stiff joints. He looked around at the dense forest, where dew drops glimmered on green leaves. Kieran and him had gotten dressed quickly and joined the rest of the faeries in the grassy clearing. It was a beautiful day, cloudless, the sky a bright blue. It was only a few shades lighter than Kieran’s hair had been. It was obvious that he had been in a brilliant mood, white teeth shining as he smiled a true smile, a warm smile, aimed at Mark. It had dazzled Mark for a moment, brighter than the sun. All Mark could think about was how beautiful his faerie boy was. They tried to keep the PDA to a minimum, but Mark couldn’t stop himself from going over and giving Kieran a brief kiss. 

They mounted their horses, Mark getting on Windspear behind Kieran. The morning air was crisp and cool, and Mark felt Kieran’s body warmth seep into his skin as he wrapped his arms around him. Soon they were flying through the air, wind tearing at his hair, stealing his cries of delight. Kieran turned and smiled at him, and Mark kissed his pale cheek. Kieran turned back to face forward, but Mark suspected his grin was as stupidly wide as his own. He could feel Kieran’s heart racing under his palm and chuckled. Mark enjoyed the ride, watching wide rivers and deep valleys pass underneath them, no clouds to block his view. 

They descended not much later, into a field of strawberries, no less. Mark gasped, tears actually pricking at his eyes. He fell to his knees in front of a bush of them and started picking them earnestly, eating them slowly and savoring each one. Kieran knelt next to him, picking the juiciest and sweetest ones and handing them to Mark.

Once the fae boys were full and content, they found a secluded spot by a narrow stream. The grass was luscious and soft beneath their sore limbs. They laid down next to each other, Kieran on his back and Mark resting his head on Kieran’s solid chest, an arm wrapped around the opposite hip, claiming what was his. The soft trickling noises from the stream soon lulled Kieran to sleep. Mark, still wide awake, enjoyed the sun on his face, filling him with warmth. He listened to Kieran’s steady heartbeat and felt the slight rise and fall of his chest.

Mark rose his head to look at Kieran. The breeze ruffled his dark hair. His thick eyelashes were splayed out over his high, defined cheekbones, dark and straight where Mark’s were curled and light. Kieran’s mouth was red from all the strawberries, and it had never looked more kissable. Mark could only pick out a few freckles on Kieran’s marble-like skin, but they were there.

Mark picked himself up and went to the stream. He cupped his hands and dipped them into the water. All of the water in Faerie was clean and delicious, much unlike the mundane world. Mark remembered tasting saltiness of the ocean for the first time as a wave broke over his head unexpectedly, the disgusting taste he tried to get out of his mouth as he heard Helen’s giggles in the background, mocking him. What he wouldn’t give to hear them again. He brought his hands to his mouth, crystal water spilling over the sides and trickling through the cracks his thin fingers couldn’t fill. He gulped down the water happily. He glanced up at Kieran’s sleeping form, and had a terrible idea.

Carefully, he collected more water, tiptoed over to Kieran, and splashed it on his face. Kieran shot up instantly, sputtering. Mark laughed out loud, stepping away from Kieran. Kieran wiped his face with his sleeve, slicking his drenched hair back. He gave Mark a look, and Mark’s laughter stopped.

“Uh oh,” Mark said, and started to run in the opposite direction. In two seconds, Kieran was caught up to Mark, tackling him to the ground. Kieran rose to his knees, straddling Mark who was facedown in the grass. He began tickling him, long fingers dancing along Mark’s sides. Mark exploded into giggles, thrashing on the ground beneath Kieran. Kieran smiled.  _ Sweet revenge. _ “Stop! Stop, Kieran, stop, I’ll do anything!” Mark pleaded breathlessly. Kieran ceased his torment, and Mark rolled over onto his back so he could look at Kieran. A blush had broken out on Mark’s face, and some dirt was smudged on his cheek. He looked beautiful.

“I’ll take you up on that,” Kieran said in a low voice. Mark shivered, and he itched to touch Kieran, but his arms were pinned to his sides by Kieran’s legs. Kieran licked his thumb and rubbed away the dirt from Mark’s cheek. This caused Mark to blush harder. He loved it when Kieran had the control. He trusted Kieran with his body and his heart.

“Kier…” Mark said. It was a moan, a prayer. Kieran stroked Mark’s cheek with the back of his hand, marveling at the softness. Mark seemed to melt into the grass, eyes fluttering closed, lips parting slightly. Once Kieran’s touch had disappeared again, Mark’s eyes opened. They startled Kieran with their color, one a hypnotizing blue and the other a shocking gold. Kieran had envied Mark before for his eyes, thinking they were beautiful in comparison to his own cold, ruthless ones. He yearned to kiss Mark, but he was not done yet with the boy. Mark shifted under Kieran, trying to free his hands. Kieran tightened his legs around Mark, assuring him that wouldn’t happen. Mark pouted. “Please, Kier…”

“What do you  _ want _ ,” Kieran ran his pointer finger over Mark’s trembling lips before hooking his thumb in between them, tugging on his full lower lip. Mark’s eyes blazed with a wanting that Kieran supposed was reflected in his own.

“I want you to- I want you to kiss me.” Mark stuttered, finding it difficult to form words when Kieran was looking down at him with his eyes gleaming and lustful. Kieran tilted his head to the side, studying Mark with narrow eyes. He moved his hand up to Mark’s hair and his fingers dove into the blond mess, jarring Mark’s head back.

Mark looked beautiful this way, submitting and a slave to his desires. Kieran fantasized about what he could do to all of that pale skin on Mark’s neck. “I’m begging you Kieran, please…”

Kieran decided that he couldn’t hold himself back any longer and kissed Mark hard on the mouth. Mark’s lips parted under Kieran’s, opening up to him like a flower to the sun. Kieran’s hands were on Mark’s face, pinkies under his jaw and keeping his head tilted back. Kieran kissed Mark breathless, before drawing away, catching Mark’s lower lip beneath his teeth and tugging. This drew a gasp out of Mark. Kieran decided he could release Mark’s hands and so he did, shifting slightly. Mark’s hands instantly went to Kieran’s hips, fingers slipping underneath the thin fabric of his tunic and running up Kieran’s back, mapping out the smooth skin marred with wicked scars. Everything was equally beautiful to Mark.

Kieran drew away from Mark’s lips and went to his jaw, kissing a trail down to his collarbone. He loved to suck and bite spots all over Mark’s neck, showing the world that Mark was his and his only. He loved discovering new places that made Mark gasp and moan and writhe and beg for more. Mark’s hands settled at Kieran’s hip bones, fingers digging in as Kieran left a love bite just to the left of his adam’s apple. Kieran drew back from Mark, sitting up to admire his work. Mark’s eyes were bright, pupils dilated. His cheeks were stained red. His hair was a mess. He was almost panting. His entire being seemed to stretch up to Kieran, begging him for more. Kieran wished he could give it to him, but just then Gwyn blew his horn, signalling to the Hunters that it was time to take to the sky again. 

Kieran got to his feet and reached his hand down to Mark, who took it gratefully. Kieran hauled him up, kissing him one last time before they had to return to the group.

This time, Mark rode and Kieran was his passenger. Mark had been with them for long enough that Windspear responded to him like he was Kieran. Kieran wrapped his arms around Mark’s stomach and rested his head on Mark’s back. Mark was proud that he could make Kieran feel secure enough that he would relax while hundreds of feet in the air. They rode for hours, the day chilling out into the evening as the sun dipped into the west. The sky exploded into a multicolored sunset, Mark viewing it with fascination.

They finally settled down into a clearing next to a lazily moving river. The last hues of the sunset were reflected in the swirling water. Gwyn informed them that they could bathe in the water, and many of the hunters hastily dismounted, stripping down without shame. Kieran groggily slid off Windspear, his exhaustion catching up to him. Mark slipped off gracefully next to him, patting the horse. Windspear nuzzled Mark’s shoulder and whinnied, before trotting off with the other horses to graze. Mark watched the magnificent horse go with a faint smile, before turning back to Kieran.

“Shall we bathe, my love?” Mark asked him quietly. Kieran nodded, and Mark took Kieran’s hand leading him off into the forest to find a place where they could sleep for the night. He quickly found a place that looked suitable, and they dropped their few belongings before going down to the water’s edge. Mark stripped himself of his own shirt before helping Kieran out of his, neatly folding the clothes and placing them away from the water. He kicked off his boots and Kieran did the same, and then they both took off their pants and waded into the cool water. It was incredibly refreshing. Kieran shivered, and Mark turned and guided him in, the two faerie boys sinking into the dark water together. 

Kieran tilted his head back to look at the stars which were visible between the tops of the trees on either side of the river. Mark ran his hands over Kieran’s shoulders, which were broad but thin. Mark knew if he hadn’t been in such conditions as the hunt, Kieran would be as bulky and immense as his father, the King. But he was starving, barely surviving off one meal a day. They all were. Still, there was lean muscle to be found in those shoulders, and Mark massaged them, working out the knots and tension. Kieran groaned in pleasure, turning around so Mark had full access to his entire back. Only the tips of Kieran’s hair had touched the water, and every few moments a droplet of water splashed into the black stream, sending a ripple outwards. Mark watched in fascination. He worked his hands up, wetting Kieran’s hair. Kieran tilted back so he could get it all. Mark worked his fingers through Kieran’s hair and Kieran sighed happily, loving the feeling. Mark placed a kiss on Kieran’s shoulder, and Kieran turned to kiss Mark full on, wanting to show his gratitude to his lover. Mark made a low noise in his throat that sent bolts to Kieran’s arousal, reminding him of the situation they had been in before that had never been resolved.

Mark ducked under the water to get his hair wet, and then worked his fingers through it quickly, suddenly craving Kieran enough to make him shake. Kieran finished rinsing off his own body and then ran his hands over Mark’s back to help him. When Mark decided it was good enough, the two of them waded out of the water, picking up their clothes from the shore and going back to their camp. Mark tried not to stare at Kieran’s naked form, the moonlight rippling on his arms, back, legs. Kieran probably noticed his stare, but didn’t say anything. Kieran toweled off with a spare shirt as Mark laid out their blanket. Mark got dry and descended upon Kieran, who had stretched out on the blanket. Mark kissed him ferverishly, more than ready to get what he wanted, after all the teasing. Kieran’s silver eye was almost completely engulfed by his pupil, the moon reflected in his black one. 

Mark kissed down his chest, breath trailing over his flat stomach till he was at Kieran’s arousal. He wasted no time in stroking his hand over Kieran’s length, stroking it a few times until Kieran moaned in desperation. Mark licked his lips and looked into Kieran’s eyes. Kieran groaned and his head fell back with a muffled thump. His breaths came hard. Mark, pleased with Kieran’s responses, rewarded him by placing his lips on the tip of Kieran’s arousal and kissing lightly. Kieran’s hips jerked up and Mark drew away, his hand lightly stroking again.

“Mark, please…” Kieran pleaded, propping himself up on his elbows. His cheeks were flushed. Mark dipped his head down and took Kieran’s entire length in his mouth, until it hit the back of his throat. He held himself there for a few seconds, hearing Kieran gasp. He drew off with a pop, smiling and looking up at Kieran. Kieran growled softly, threading his fingers through Mark’s hair and guiding him back to his member. Mark took it in his mouth and looked at Kieran through wide, innocent eyes, sucking on it softly. Kieran watched, his arousal building steadily. He didn’t know how much more he could stand. 

“Come here,” he mumbled, sitting up and drawing Mark onto his lap. His member brushed Mark’s opening, and Mark cried out softly. Kieran found his lips and kissed him lovingly. Mark put his hands on Kieran’s shoulders and steadied himself. Never breaking eye contact, Kieran pushed into Mark slowly but steadily. Mark bit his lip hard, embracing the pain and the pleasure as one. He moaned loudly once it was all the way in, burying his face in Kieran’s neck.

“Shh,” Kieran said. “Wouldn’t want to disturb the others,” Mark nodded, and Kieran drew back so Mark’s face was exposed again. Kieran kissed him again. “Ready?”

Mark nodded again, locking lips with Kieran as his lover drew his hips out and back in, having to pull away as the breath was stolen from his lungs. The two faerie boys shared the same breath, eyes locked as they made love in the silent forest. Kieran was in heaven, Mark tight and warm around him. He bit back his orgasm, wanting Mark to stay in bliss for longer. Kieran was mesmerized at he watched Mark grind down on him. He had the kind of grace during sex that only a Shadowhunter could possess. It was the same grace he had while leaping through the air, drawing back a bowstring, or while he raced over the beach, sand flying up behind his boots. 

Kieran made a strangled noise in his throat as a particularly strong wave of pleasure consumed him. “Mark,” he warned. Mark stilled his movements. He moved his hands from Kieran’s shoulders to his face, kissing Kieran tantalizingly slow. He drew away, blue and gold eyes boring into Kieran.

“Take me.”

Kieran blinked, the words sinking in, and then sprang into action. Staying inside of Mark, he flipped his lover onto his back and began fucking into him with a renewed energy. Mark bit his lip to keep from screaming out, the pleasure sudden and intense. Kieran rubbed against Mark’s prostate with every thrust. Mark found Kieran’s lips as he shuddered in pleasure, the waves overcoming him, stealing his control. Kieran let go, letting the built up pleasure consume him. Mark relaxed into the blanket, feeling the last waves of pleasure retreat, leaving him drained and content. Now that the pleasure was gone, he could feel the exhaustion in his bones and all he wanted to do was curl up with his lover and sleep. Kieran slipped out of Mark and crumpled next to him, arm threw across Mark’s stomach. 

Mark kissed Kieran on the cheek softly, and Kieran squeezed his hip, too tired to speak. Mark smiled and pulled Kieran more on top of him so they could share body warmth. Kieran shifted into a comfortable position and was out like a light. Mark looked up at the stars and named them after his siblings as he normally did, reminiscing on the events of the day and pulling Kieran closer.


End file.
